Blasphmers
by gurenmark1
Summary: Lies; deceit and death. Each one of these seem to plague the shy boy known as Shinji Ikari. But when his father brings him to him after certain circumstances Shinji begins to find out why his life has be the way it is, and the question arises, "Am i a Blasphemer?


Blasphemers

Chapter 1: Lies

Shinji Ikari aimed at approaching angel . He waited as the center reticles lined up and fired. The angel fell back as the depleted uranium shells tore through it's already weakened AT-field and into its body. Shinji kept firing at his downed enemy slowly advancing. His fire was inaccurate and sloppy as he advanced.

"Shinji! Your synch ratio is dropping; focus\!" said Dr. Ritsuko Akagi over the com.

Shinji gritted his teeth and aimed at the core on the angel. The angel moved its hand out pitifully as he leveled his rifle. Shinji felt no mercy as he pulled the trigger and fired a short burst into the angel's core. The Angel screamed out in pain as it exploded.

1 week ago Atsugi

The boy sat in his chair eye's closed. The wooden instrument between his legs was hot in comparison to the freezing cold of the room he now he sat in.

"Begin," said his instructor who sat across from him a clip board in his hands along with a red pen.

"Shinji began his cello solo. The piece was a relatively slow piece that slowly built to a grand climax and conclusion. He'd played this piece hundreds of time, but still he was nervous. This was his first time playing it without the sheet music. Shinji played the piece masterfully. He heard his teacher tapping softly with the rhythm, then he stopped. Shinji reached the climax of the song when suddenly a there was a crash from across of him. Shinji stopped playing, the room was eerily silent. Shinji slowly opened his eyes and say his instructor lying on the ground eye's opened mouth a gap. Shinji just looked at the man who had been his teacher since his father had left him. There was absolutely no doubt in his head that his teacher was dead. Shinji finally spoke after a moment.

"What do I do now?"

Shinji sat silently to the side as the police examined the dead body. Police officer and medics milled about. Some took pictures of the body and surroundings while others taped around the body just in case his teacher's death had been something unnatural. Shinji saw them cover the body a white sheet before a female officer approached him.

"You're Shinji correct?" she asked sweetly.

Shinji looked away from his teacher's body still a bit numb from the whole experience.

"Yeah…," he said simply looking at the officer.

"It says here Kenji Kodo was your guardian correct?" she asked looking down at a small note pad in her hand.

"He was my teacher," said Shinji.

"I see," said the officer jotting it down quickly.

"Do you have any other relatives?" she asked.

Shinji blinked confused, relatives? The only blood relatives he knew of were his aunt and uncle who'd dumped him with his teach then moved to god knew where and…

"I have a father," he said.

"Do you have a name, or an address," asked the officer.

"His name is… Gendo… Gendo Ikari, I don't know his exact address but he I do know he works and lives in Tokyo-III," he said.

The woman paled and stopped writing.

"Gendo Ikari?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Shinji.

The lady promptly turned and left. Shinji saw her half jog, half run to a squad car and reach in the window to grab a radio. She began speaking into a radio calling something in. Shinji looked away back at where his teachers body should have been. No the only thing there was the outline of a frail old man. Shinji noticed a puddle of red ink next to the pen his teacher had been using before he'd fallen dead.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" asked an officer who'd approached Shinji while he'd been looking at where his teacher had been.

"Uh no thank you…," said Shinji.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Sir…?" he asked.

Before the officer could reply however a V-TOL helicopter approached overhead. It stopped in the middle of the street and began to land. Shinji watched in shock as the helicopter landed and two men exited both dressed in black. The female officer who he'd been talking to earlier approached and pointed towards Shinji. The men nodded and briskly walked past her. They approached him reaching into their jackets and pulling out their badges. They flashed them to the officer who stood near to him. He stepped away, and the two men turned to face him.

"Shinji Ikari correct?" one asked.

"Uhh… yeah," said Shinji hesitantly.

"You're coming with us."

Tokyo-III

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk in the Geo-front his eye's cast downwards studying the file before him. The report didn't exactly make him happy already blackening his dark mood. Rei would be out of commission for still quite some time. Even with the accelerated healing tech available to NERV it'd be at least another 2 weeks before she'd be fully healed. Gendo considered replacing this clone of Rei with one of her spares. He sighed, there was no guarantee however that the clone would be able to synch with an EVA. Then there was also the problem with the freeze on Unit-00.

Gendo closed the file and moved it to the side with all the other files that he deemed unimportant. Gendo reached for the next file, but stopped as the phone on his office rang. He answered the phone annoyed that his work was being interrupted.

"What is it?"

Gendo listened to the receptionist impatiently as she explained the current predicament. .

"I see," was Gendo's reply after the receptionist had finished.

"Bring him here, I might have a use for him," said Gendo Ikari before he hung up the phone.

"What was that call about," asked vice commander Fuyutsuki.

"It would seem we will be receiving a spare pilot today," said Gendo a rare smile crossing his face.

"Don't tell me…," said Fuyutsuki turning to Gendo.

"Yes, my son will be coming here," said Gendo rising from his chair.

"I'll leave the remaining paper work to you there are things at present that I must attend to before he arrives," said Gendo walking away.

"This will be there first meeting in how many years?" said Fuyutsuki aloud.

Landing Pad- Tokyo-III Section 4 Airfield

Shinji stood on the landing pad looking at the two woman who had been sent to meet him.

"Welcome Shinji Ikari to the last haven for mankind," said the blonde haired woman.

Next to her stood a very attractive woman who was in her late 20's.

"What do you mean the last hope for mankind?" asked Shinji.

Shinji heard the helicopter take off behind him and leave. He turned to look at the helicopter leaving. His eyes were drawn to the man standing behind him now. There stood his father, his expression just as cold as when he'd left him.

"Shinji…," said his father approaching him.

"We need to talk," said Gendo reaching out and placing a firm hand on his sons shoulder.

Shinji just stood their amazed, his father needed to talk to him? He needed him?

"You need me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Gendo.

"W-what do you need me for," asked Shinji confused.

"Revenge," said His father simply.

"Revenge?" asked Shinji.  
"Yes, the things that killed your mother are back, and they intend to not just take one life but all of humanity this time," said Gendo.

"What things?" asked Shinji.

"The Angels," said Gendo.

Present Day 

"Reports suggest that Unit-02 in Germany encountered the target and manage to severely wound it before the Angel escaped, however we believe the Angel possess the capability to regenerate, so when you encounter it here it'll be at full power," said Ritsuko showing pictures of the Angel he'd just fought in simulation on the projector.

"And remember don't allow your personal feelings to get in the way of your rational reasoning," said Misato.

"Got it," said Shinji.

"The enemy will be here in a few hours go get prepared," said Ritsuko.

Shinji got up and left the room and headed towards the EVA cages.

Gendo Ikari leaned back in his chair pleased. Manipulating his son had been far easier than he'd ever dreamed. A few simple sentences and he'd become little more than putty in his hands. Even though his lie had many flaws he doubted that his son would ever realize it though even though he'd been present when his mother had left the world. Of course Gendo had taken the liberty of having his sons mind wiped after the fact but as time went on such things began to fade and memories would resurface eventually. For now his lie would have to do for now until they could receive the second child and unit-02.

Germany

Asuka Langley Sohryu kicked her locker vehemently. What the hell? She'd been seconds away from killing the angel before it retreated into the ocean and got away. It had been her first Angel battle and she had looked like an idiot, now the rookie third child was going to get a fucking shot at it? How was that fair? After all her hard work he'd get the easy kill on the Angel? She didn't think so. Asuka walked over to her locker rooms com system and pushed the intercom button. She then began barking in German at whomever was on the other side of the intercom giving them no chance to reply. She'd get the kill even if she had to swim to Japan in unit-02.

Japan

Shinji stood looking at the giant robot he was supposed to be piloting; It giant head reminding him of a demon with its protruding horn and red mouth. He couldn't lie he was nervous, scared, and confused. Little less than a week ago his worst problem was school, but now he was going to defend all of mankind? Suddenly the red alert siren went off.

"All Nerv personal to 1st stage battle positions," came a calm soothing voice over the P.A.

Shinji gulped, it was now or never.

The Angel rose from the sea slowly, it's huge form still scared from its fight with unit-02. It had focused most of it regeneration on the regrowth of it's left arm which the red unit had sliced cleanly off. As it stepped on to the shore it noticed a few small machines hovering above it's head. What ever they were they didn't bother it.

The Angel continued forward as the VTOL laid down a devastating barrage of anti-armor rounds on the angel which harmlessly bounced off the invisible force field know to Shinji as a AT-field.

The Angel halted as it saw unit-01 standing before it rifle raised already tracking it with its AUG assault rifle.

"Just like the simulator Shinji," came doctor Akagi's voice over the intercom.

"Right," said Shinji quickly glancing at his synch ratio.

It was holding at a steady 65%. Shinji looked back at the angel which had ceased to move glaring at Shinji. Then out of nowhere he felt it. Something tugging at his mind.

"What the…," said Shinji as the tugging became more insistant.

Then everything around him vanished and he was in darkness. He looked around and saw nothing but the black void of nothingness. Then infront of him a blue light appeared.

"What's going on…," he said aloud; his voice ripe with fear.

"Brother, why do you stand in my way?" asked the blue light.

"What…," began Shinji before he was cut off by the blue light before him.

" Do you intend to commit blasphemy by standing in the way of our mother wish?"

"Who are you?" asked Shinji.

"Brother do you not recognize me?"

" I have no brothers," insisted Shinji growing tired of the spirits rant.

"I see… so you've forsaken us for the Lilim brother, I must show you the error of your ways," said the light before it disappeared.

Then suddenly the darkness around him receded and he saw the Angel standing in front of him.

"Shinji?! What wrong Shinji?!" came Misato's over the com.

"I'm fine Misato just trying to focus," said Shinji.

"Well hurry up and shot before it moves," said Misato.

Shinji realized the center reticles had lined up. He pulled the trigger and the Pallet rifle fired. The Angel raised its arm and engaged its AT-field stopping the bullet mere meters from its hand. Shinji cursed he needed to increase his AT-field up more to neutralize the Angels field. Shinji saw the angel raised its other arm and point it at him. He'd seen footage of the Angel fighting unit-02 in Germany and knew about the energy spears it could produce. He sprinted out of the way of the beam that flew at him. The shot barely missed. Shinji returned fire and with the AUG rifle. The bullets flew at the angel and impacted against the Angel causing it to stumble backwards. The creature let out a pained screech as the bullets tore through it.

Shinji fired again but this time the angel was ready. It crossed its arms in front of its body. The bullets ricocheted of its AT-field and exploded around its feet.

"Misato I'm neutralizing it's At- field aren't I?" asked Shinji.

"You were but it seems it has reinforced its field somehow; at this point I don't think ranged combat will be a viable choice anymore."

"Then what do I do? I can't get close enough to use the progressive knife because of those energy spears," said Shinji gritting his teeth avoiding another energy spear that came his way.

Misato looked at Ritsuko, "what weapons do we have that can be used for close combat but give him some space?"

"We've got a halberd, spear, shield and extra progressive knives," said Ritsuko calmly looking over a clipboard of available weapons.

"Shinji I'm having them send up a halberd. The blade is exactly like the progressive knives so it should cut through the AT-field easily," said Misato over the com.

"Great might as well send up a shield as well and a gauntlet so I can challenge him to a duel," snorted Shinji.

Shinji didn't have any training with the halberd so in his amateurish hands it was little better than a stick. Shinji went to avoid another energy spear that came from the angel but as he did his unit shuddered and stopped and the spear hit him in the stomach. Shinji was sent flying backwards by the impact. He hit the ground hard and silently cursed. He'd forgotten about the umbilical cord. He got up slowly. He ejected the umbilical cord and looked around for another power building.

He saw one a few blocks over and raced over. He plugged it into his back and saw the external power button blink on.

"Alright Misato where the heck is the halberd?" asked Shinji.

" Weapons cache B-23 ," said Misato. Shinji turned and looked behind him and saw it directly behind him. He reached out and got it. The halberd was surprisingly light. Shinji turned to face the Angel halberd outstretched ready to fight it head on when a new com link opened up.

"Good job holding the Angel back rookie, but that Angel is mine," came a female voice from the com.

"What the…?" said Shinji looking for the origin of the voice; then he looked up and saw a giant transport plane.

"Misato what's going on?"

" I don't know; but until we get official orders from command you're still fighting the Angel," said Misato.

"Got it," said Shinji looking away from the transport plane above and back at the Angel which had taken the time Shinji had been preoccupied to renerate some of its wounds.

"Damn, were back at square one," said Shinji.

Shinji leveled the halberd at the Angel and charged. The angel fired its lance at him. Shinji spun to the left avoiding the shot and continuing to charge forward. He sprung forward into the air and swung the halberd down missing the angel barely as it side stepped him.

"Hey idiot I told you that the Angel was mine," came the same female voice from before.

Shinji ignored the voice and side swept at the Angel with the halberd cut into its stomach with a shallow cut. Shinji silently cursed if it wasn't for that voice he could of ended the fight then and there.

"I said that the Angel was MINE!"

Suddenly Shinji felt an impact from behind him that sent him flying face first into the ground. Shinji groaned as he got up shaking his head in pain.

"That's what you get rookie," said the female voice again.

Shinji rose to his feet halberd ready to face the new threat. What he saw instead was Unit-02.

"What the…," said Shinji before he saw the Angel move out of the corner of his eye.

He sprung forward just in time to save him and the idiot pilot of unit-02 as the angel fired a huge blast of energy.

"Misato what was that," he asked.

"I don't know we're working on figuring out what it is," said Misato looking around at what seemed like hundreds of reports that were being handed to her all at once.

Shinji got up slowly, he didn't know how long he'd been fighting but he was getting so tired he could hardly move the EVA he glanced at his synch ratio, it was at 57%. He needed to end this fight soon. He rose up slowly and noticed the red unit-02 was up holding his halberd as her weapon.

"here I come," said the pilot of unit-02 charging at the Angel.

Shinji saw it too late to warn her. The angel seemed to be readying to fire a second blast. He was moving before he could think, his EVA pushed the girl out of the way as the second energy shot was fire. Shinji's arm was caught in the explosion and almost instantly denigrated.

"AHHH," cried out Shinji as the pain of the EVA was transmitted to him. Shinji fell on the ground his mind in shock trying to processes the loss of what it thought was its own limb.

Shinji's vision faded in and out as he lay on the ground. His synch was only at 43% now. The angel approached him and grabbed his head. Shinji saw the energy lance protrude from the Angels hand and come forward to plunge into his head. He screamed out in pain; a long painful note of agony. Suddenly Shinji felt nothing anymore and darkness seized him, and then the anger seized him. Everything went red and he found himself rising up off the ground. He felt everything the EVA did every gust of wind and every ounce of pain. He let out a roar of anger and charged forward. He jumped on the angel sending it to the ground. He grabbed the Angels arm and pulled. He intended to pay the Angel out with interest. He tore the arm off. The angel screamed in pain and he laughed, vengeance would be his. Shinji began pounding the angels core intending to destroy it then and there. Before he could however the Angel wrapped itself around him and exploded. Everything within the blast was vaporized almost instantly… everything except the EVA; and even as the heat of the explosion washed around him he found himself roaring in triumph.

Vengeance was his.

Asuka watched in horror as the third child roared, fear running through her as freely as blood. The EVA turned toward her its eyes a fiery red.

"It's a demon," she whispered in fear.

Author Notes

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Blasphemers. I'd like your input on wither I should keep writing the story or not. Alright until next time, keep on reviewing.

(And yes I did have Asuka fly from Germany just to kill an Angel because she would soooo do that)


End file.
